


Me and the Ravens

by phandomghostwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based Off iihappydaysii Fic, Loneliness, Phil chats up some birds, Six Ravens AU, sexuality questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomghostwriter/pseuds/phandomghostwriter
Summary: This is a iihappydaysii Six Raven's AU. Phil is a teen and walks the Tower of London to get some advice from his only friends, the ravens.





	Me and the Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Check out iihappydaysii's Six Raven's here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200674/chapters/32734839
> 
> I did not come up with the names for the ravens. Nor did I come up with the beautiful universe this story takes place in. This is in my top 3 favorite fic's ever. Please check it out. I did get permission from iihappydaysii to write this fic.

It was just after sundown, and Phil had requested Begley bring him to the Tower of London. Begley was his favorite guard. He made a note to tell everyone that his name meant fighter in Irish. Upon Phil’s further research it really meant little fighter, and little fighter he was. He stood just 5’8”, but he looked a lot like a Graveler Pokemon. He had studied martial arts for a stupidly long time, and could probably flip Phil over his shoulder by grabbing his little finger. Phil often wondered if losing one’s neck was the price to pay to gain all those muscles. If it was, he was happy to spend his time watching Martyn’s sporting events from the luxury box with a cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

The biggest benefit to bringing along Begley was he often let Phil go a few meter distance away from him. He would often be just far enough away that Phil could pretend he had some semblance of independence about himself.

 

He came here tonight to think, that and to feed the ravens. Calvin was on what he affectionately called a ‘personal holiday’ for the evening, and Phil was the only other person in the United Kingdom who had built up enough trust with the ravens to feed them. He didn’t mind at all, it was nice to have a sense of responsibility. He hated to say it, but it was also nice knowing that he was the only other man for the job, not even Martyn could do it. When Martyn came to visit, Thor would often peck at his shoelaces.

 

“Alright Philip, I will be right here if you need me,” Begley spoke with a cockney accent that made even his most formal of statements sound informal.

“Thank you Begley.” Phil took a few paces forward.

“And you are alright Philip?” Another reason to love Begley, he really was very kind.

“Yes Begley, thank you. Just gets to be a bit stuffy in there don’t you think? Also look at this haircut Begley. We are in mourning this evening,” he said smiling.

“You look just fine Sir,” Begley said still very serious.

“I would believe your compliments if the same person responsible for the great chop wasn’t also the one in charge of your salary,” and with that he began walking forward.

 

He had to say, he looked ridiculous. Queen Kathrine had thought it a good choice to prepare him for college. He still had 3 more months until he had to take his A-Level examinations. Most of his time was spent indoors studying to do as well as Martyn had. Why he couldn’t continue to grow out his hair seemed unfair, among other things.

 

He rounded his way to the west end of the tower when he heard little clicks on the pavement. It was Thor. Of course it was Thor.

“Well hello there.”

_Caw. Caw._

“Yes, I know. Calvin is out for the evening. He gets a holiday too just like everyone else in the city.”

_Caw._

Thor tilted his head to the side, clearly unimpressed.

“Listen, I know I am late for your feeding, I have a tight schedule,” _Caw! “_ Okay maybe I don’t have a tight schedule, but Begley does and I am here now, am I not?”

_Caw._

This one was quieter, and to Phil that meant something like understanding.

“Okay well you go get your brothers now and I’ll get your meal ready,” and then Phil clicked his tongue three times, because these were birds and not actual human beings after all, and Thor flew off.

He made his way to the wall where their cadges were lined up and slipped on a glove he had in his coat pocket. Before he could get the small bag of raw meat all the way out of his pocket all six birds were flapping their wings all around him.

“Well come on then. Munin you’re first.” He had already made his way into the confines of his cadge and Phil held a piece of meat out from his gloved hand which Munin quickly took. He had taken the least to Phil, and had once nearly bit the tip of Phil’s finger off. He closed the cadge and slipped the lock through.

“You’re a good boy Munin. We have had our disagreements, but I still love you none the less.”

_Caw._

Phil gave him one more smile and moved onto the next bird. It was Gwyllum. Gwyllum was the oldest raven at the Tower. His feathers had dulled some, and Phil had taken a special liking to him. He seemed wise, and Phil would often ask him questions. Tonight would be no different.

“Gwyllum I need your help. I don’t know what to study at Uni. I know that it would probably be smart to study something like business, or political science, or history, but I hate all of those things.

_Caw._

Gwyllum’s calls were always deep and drawn out.

“I feel like you are good at balance Gwyllum. You do what you want, you are very much yourself, but at the end of the day you still do things for Calvin that make him happy. I feel like I am just a disappointment.”

_Caw Caw._

“I know you're a bird. What would you do though. Would you do what you want?” If his mum knew he took this much advice from a bird she would likely have him checked by a doctor.

_Caw._

Maybe I could study English. I love writing, and my speaking could really use some work. Maybe mum would be proud of me then? I’ll get to be my own person in Manchester. I’ll miss you dearly though.”

_Caw Caw Caw._

_“_ Thank you Gwyl.”

He quickly gave the piece of food, and closed the cadge gently. He felt like the squeaky noise of slamming the cadge door would offend Gwyllum’s ears and he wanted to respect him.

The next were Cedric and Owen. They cadged together since they were brothers. They were the loudest of the ravens and also got into the most trouble. One time they preformed a heist to steal an elderly woman’s very fancy, very expensive fascinator. Calvin had a running joke that he thought they may have been fighting over who got to mate with the hideous thing, but needless to say they cost the crown a bit of money paying the woman back.

_Caw._

**Caw.**

_Caw Caw._

**Caw Caw.**

_Caw._

**Caw.**

“Bloody hell, will you shut it!” There was silence for a moment as they both tipped their heads to the left. Phil took a deep breath.

_Caw._

**Caw.**

_Caw Caw._

**Caw Caw.**

_Caw._

**Caw.**

He quickly gave them their food to have them be quiet. He now understood why Hardey’s cadge followed Cedric’s and Owen’s. Hardey was a disabled raven. They almost put Hardey down, but Calvin couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was nothing outwardly wrong with Hardey, but he couldn’t speak. He made absolutely no noise. Instead he had got into the habit of clicking his beak together and tilting his head from one side to the next.

“Hello Hardey. You are looking quite handsome today. Your feathers are exceptionally groomed, and they are looking darker than ever. Do you think I should dye my hair black Hardey?”

*click click click click*

“Are you sure? I was trying to grow it out but mum wont let me. I wanted to look cool, and now look at me Hardey.”

The bird just tilted its head from one side, and then slowly to the other.

*click click click*

“Alright alright, you don’t have to tell me twice. I will ask mum in the morning if I can dye it black. Then maybe I won’t look so posh. Maybe I will actually make friends at uni.”

*Click click*

“You are my friend Hardey, but I need some human friends too. I need to date. I’m lonely. Oh gosh, I have just been waffling and I haven't even fed you.” Phil gave the piece to Hardey and closed the cadge.

When he walked over to Thor he was dancing from one foot to the other.

“You were such a good boy Thor, getting all of your brothers. I think its time we feed you right mate?”

_Caw Caw!_

He handed the food over but didn’t close the cadge right away. He waited for Thor to finish eating while he removed the glove and put it in the empty bag, crumpling it back into his pocket. He held out his wrist and Thor hopped on.

Calvin often said Phil was better at handling Thor than himself, but he didn’t believe that. Phil got to name Thor two years ago when he was still in training. They had a bird named Arwel who was 15 and so it was time to take on another. For a time the Tower had seven ravens. He sat down on the ground and scratched at Thor’s beak for a while. It was definitely his bed time, and the bird eventually slumped his head against Phil’s jacket. He stood up and gently placed him back in the cage.

 

Phil finally walked on. He knew he would be able to finish the perimeter and then they would need to get going. His watch read half eight. He kept thinking about who he was going to be. He was honestly looking forward to uni. He was excited to live a life away from the palace for once. He loved the north. He often thought about what it would have been like had he grown up there. Who he would have been if he grew up with normal parents in a sleepy northern village, in a quiet home on the top of a hill. He imagined what it would have been like to ride bikes with his school friends, and eat way too much sugar, and stay up late watching movies. He wondered what high school would have been like. He wondered if someone would still want to kiss him with this stupid proper haircut. He wondered what kissing felt like. Who would he have kissed in school? He imagined that problem would have been difficult regardless.

He still imagined it though as he slowly walked the pavement, a slight breeze sweeping across his face. He imagined what it would be like to kiss a pretty girl with long blonde hair. He imagined how nice it would be to fit a hand that is smaller in his. He imagined it would be outside in the snow. His mum wasn’t the queen, and she had a read beanie on and cheeks that matched, and it was nice to imagine. How far would he have to lean down? how would her waist feel? Would they awkwardly bump noses?

He also decided he would indulge his imagination with something he rarely allowed it. He thought about what it would be like to kiss a boy. He imagined the big wheel in Manchester, the one he got to go on with his cousins last summer. As he walked his palms began to sweat in his coat pockets. He imagined looking out the glass and being nervous that he was up so high. He imagined a boy with tanned skin and a haircut he wished he so desperately had right now. He would bump his shoulder and probably make a silly joke. He thought about what it would be like for that same boy to lean over and kiss him. He imagined his lips tasting like chapstick. What would it be like to have a boys hand on his cheek? How quickly would it be over? He could feel how red his face was. There was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he could never have that. It didn’t matter how much he wanted that to come true, he would never have it. He wasn’t a boy from a sleepy northern town in a house at the top of a hill. He was a prince. A prince who had a bodyguard ten paces behind him.

 

“Philip we ought to be leaving. Queen Kathrine will want you back.” Yeah, he would never be able to have what he wanted.

“Alright Begley. We can take the south tunnel yeah?” They wouldn’t be taking the south tunnel, that was a security measure. They would be taking the East tunnel.

“Yes Sir.” Phil slowed his walking so Begley could catch up. “Sir, I will be off on holiday next week. Just thought I would let you know.”

“That sounds nice Begley, where are you off to?”

“I am going to Scotland with my Husband. He is Scottish as you know.” Begley was smiling widely.

“That will be nice, bring me back an Iron Brew.” Phil gave his best fake smile.

“Of course, anything for the Prince, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I am a newer writer and do not use a beta (I don't know one/don't have any phandom friends). Check out my tumblr here for asks, etc. http://justshaley.tumblr.com


End file.
